Kiara Riverstone
Description Appearance Facial features: Her nose is very small and the eyebrows are somewhat thin, her skin is smooth and her mouth is of average size. Her grey eyes are of the "kind-looking"-type and her somewhat small ears don't point out. Overall: Her hair is raven-black. She stands at 5'6ft (172cm) and her body is relatively slim except for her somewhat muscular arms. Clothing: She can either wear her purple dress, which is used for special occasions such as festivals and parties, her uniform that she uses while on-duty as a guardswoman or her casual ragged clothes. She always has her dead sister's necklace around her neck. Personality She's a tough girl, her emotions rarely get in the way, except for when she's angry or irritated, it's very simple to make her angry. She's far from shy, and very confident. She's a loving character to those who do well, both towards her and towards others. She dislikes nobles and pity the poor, atleast those who stay out of trouble. Background (Pre-IC) Kiara Riverstone was born somewhere in Elwynn, it might have been Stormwind City for all she knows. Her parents did sadly die when she was very young, eight years old to be precise, and she's been living as an orphan on the streets together with her sister Michelle ever since. She doesn't remember her parents, at all. She wouldn't even be able to describe what they looked like. Michelle, who was four years older than Kiara, took great care of her younger sister. They shared all food they could get and Michelle became a prostitute to earn coin for a living. Kiara felt very sorry for her sister, not wanting her to sell herself to others. Michelle was always kind, but sadly her time in this world came to an end when a customer killed her for not doing what she was told. It was a noble man who had requested that Kiara should join them, but her sister had refused, she didn't even consider it. By that time, Kiara was eightteen years old. Kiara's view towards nobles has been negative ever since. Her sister's death led to a depression that would last for four years. During that time she barely ate, she barely talked to anyone, she didn't find life worth living. She did however not give up on life, since she wanted to honor her sister's death by surviving herself. Because of that, she managed to keep a low income. She mostly recieved coins by doing favors and helping people with chores. When she finally managed to get out of her depression she was twenty-two years old. She wanted to leave her past behind her, thus wanting to start a new life. For one year she constantly thought of possible ways of living. She was still poor, so she had to sleep outside and eat scraps, most of the time. When she finally turned twenty-three, she decided to sign up as a local guard, with the sole purpose to "Establish order within the capital". The Story So Far Kiara joined the 1st Regiment of Stormwind the 1th of November the same year. She did whatever she was told, and quickly learned the basics of being a guard. During her early weeks of the Regiment she developed feelings for the Corporal, Timmy. They had a close relation for a few days, until he suddenly decided that he didn't want a relationship. It took a few days to forgive him after discovering that he lied to her and after seeing him together with another woman not too long after they "broke up". Kiara moved on, she didn't have any feeling for Timmy anymore. Now she had someone else to glance at. A "low-life" who went by the name Bradley Wright. In her eyes he was a handsome young man, and a very caring person. She started to invite him to dinner with her, and he invited her to drink with him. She saw this as a second chance to get together with someone, and she succeeded. Bradley stated that they now were in a relationship, a relationship that didn't last very long though, just like the last one she had. Kiara once again got angry, but didn't show it. Bradley told her that he didn't want a relationship, but he still wanted them to do things together, and be with eachother. She decided that she never wanted to be together with a guy ever again, in spite of them trying. Unaware of the individual who soon would change her life forever, she once again started to focus on becoming a better guard, and not too long after that she was promoted to a Private. The individual, Avérin Brightedge, a young girl who had joined the regiment just a few weeks after Kiara. They got along pretty well, and they often went out on a patrol together. Mainly because Kiara forced her into it. Avy, as Kiara called her, told Kiara about how she had been an orphan all her life and that she lived at the local orphanage. Kiara saw much of herself inside Avy. Kiara made up her mind, she wanted to support this girl. In order to do so, she asked the girl to become her little-sister, which she agreed to. Settling Down With her newly-found family member, Kiara had someone to care for, someone to protect. Her first instinct was to buy a proper home for them, a nice house somewhere in the Dwarven District. They were aware of the fact that the Dwarven District was one of Stormwind's more criminal parts, but given their economical state, it was their only choice. She borrowed some coins from Bradley, who also agreed to make all the arrangements for her. He got her a contract and two keys within a couple of days. He also gave her a date, a date when the debt had to be paid. He gave her one exact month to pay him back. The day before Winter Veil started. Kiara had no idea whether she would be able to get enough gold until that day. Kiara tried not to give her problems much attention, she wanted to forget about her debt. She bought a cat, Kibbles, a grumpy-looking male cat with black fur and white paws. Avy liked the cat, but disliked the fact that Kiara was wasting the money she should use to pay Brad. She proposed that they should save the money in a small lockbox that they kept in one of the cupboards. As Winter Veil came closer, Kiara started to feel stressed. She started to worry about everything and everyone. How could she possibly repay Brad? And what in the world would he do to her if she failed? The Campaign /.../